dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Abura
Majin Abura is one of Bibidi's failed Majin creations. His character history is chapter 3 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History created Majin Abura after Majin Khazam was killed in combat. He specifically set out to craft Abura in a way that not would not only make him stronger than Khazam, but allow him to regenerate from any wound. This would allow Abura to remain in Bibidi's control forever. Bibidi had to create Abura from scratch, because he did not have access to Khazam's body. As such, Abura came out as a very tall and lanky individual, which was quite unlike what Khazam had looked like. He lacked a head tentacle and body vents. He had no nose, but he had a standard mouth, standard eyes, and two roundish ears. His skin color was a deep indigo, and he had six fingers on each of his two hands. His two legs were clothed in the standard white pants common to the Majins. Abura also had a long, thin tail that had a spike on the end of it. However, Abura's power level was significantly lower than the power levels of Bibidi's two previous Majins. He was about half as strong as 1st Form Frieza. After Abura was made, Bibidi was able to teach him some basic commands, though he was not very obedient. He only obeyed Bibidi's commands when he wanted to, which was slightly distressing to the good wizard. However, after a few days of training Abura, Bibidi took the creature back to the planet where Khazam had been killed. Abura engaged the remaining soldiers on that planet in combat. Like Khazam, he used energy attacks and physical attacks with equal frequency. Though Abura was weaker than Khazam, he was able to combat the thousands of soldiers with relative ease, as any time he took a wound, his body's gel-like properties would cause it to immediately heal. Soon, Abura had eliminated all life on the planet. While he had sustained numerous wounds, they had all healed and he appeared to be unaffected. When Bibidi called him back, however, Abura did not listen. He continued flying around the planet, shooting off ki blasts and screaming at the top of his lungs. Bibidi attempted to imprison Abura, but the Majin would have none of it. He attacked Bibidi as soon as his master got near him. Bibidi was able to dodge around the beast for some time until a large, errant ki blast hit the ground and caused the planet to explode. Bibidi used his magic to escape the blast, but Abura was not so fortunate. His body was torn apart in the explosion. Bibidi watched as even after such a horrific wound, where Abura's body was reduced to nothing but heaps of purple flesh, the Majin's body started to reform. He quickly gathered up the pieces to Abura and sealed them in a container. Then, he returned back to the workstation on his own planet to try to create another, more manageable Majin. Category:Majin Category:Majins Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Current Status Majin Abura was sealed in a container by Bibidi. Name Pun Abura's name is based off of the first part of the popular magical phrase "abracadabra alakazam". Category:Majin Category:Majins Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Tails